


A Demon's Story

by ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)



Series: ~Tumblr Requests~ [8]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw
Summary: As Seilah's life fades away she dreams.





	A Demon's Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icemakestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/gifts).



Seilah thumbed through the book before her. A handsome prince riddled with hubris cursed to live as a beast, and perhaps to die as well, in return for his arrogance. His only hope lied with finding his true love and hoping they could see past the beast to the person beneath. As many human tales went, it was passable. The heroine was smart and self-assured. In any case, it was something to do. A few measly trials and he was cured. It was curious. Monsters never their redemption. Not truly. She and Kyoka were much the same.

She could not deny who she was, what she was, or her actions. Lamenting her demonic nature was the height of folly. She didn’t resent it. Yet it was her nature that constrained her. Nature that prevented her from a fairy tale ending or even the mere measling amount of contentment afforded to humans.

Every so often she would watch as they carried on with their infinitesimal lives; pathetic and fleeting. It was the result of a mundane and morbid fascination. Perhaps it was a weakness, but she envied the soft touches and shared smiles. Elsewhere, it may be different. It may be that demons contained the capacity for such gestures. They were a raging storm. Either on or off; no in between. Every so often there was a feint of something more. The same could be said now as she felt her life slip. She was not Kyoka’s concern. They lived and died for Lord Zeref not each other even if there was a blink of longing in those steely eyes.

Although, Tartaros established itself centuries ago the same held true today. Seilah could remember their first meeting as if it was yesterday. Kyoka was a raging storm that she found herself caught in the eye of utterly wrecked by its carnage. Kyoka was convinced this was the moment, the time, the place. Lord Zeref would be revived at all costs. Seilah felt it too, down to the marrow, but none of it felt so important anymore. Why heel to the demands of phantom? A myth? If the compulsion was etched into the core of their beings then why were they at odds now? Seliah was clutching at life while Kyoka stared. While the fairy was still standing the iron on her tongue must be what betrayal tastes of.

The scenery warped around Kyoka’s fading visage. Warm sunshine, a modest cottage, and all their love denied or buried, lying plain to see — the last mirage to send her off. In a demon’s story, there was no such thing as mercy. Kyoka’s face stood in stark contrast. Lips pressed firmly. Cool marble skin. Little more than a spark of feeling in her stormy blue eyes. The frigid reality was sending her off.


End file.
